1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powder dispensing devices, and more particularly to devices for inserting powder onto the skin of any animal covered by hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing of powder onto an animal covered by hair has been known in the past. Most frequently dispensing devices adapted for this use were conformed as brushes having disposed between the brush hairs openings through which the powder or other lotion was dispensed. The disadvantage sometimes entailed in structures of the foregoing kind is that the powder, as it is dispensed, falls on the exterior segment of the hair and thus does not penetrate to make contact with the skin below. Alternatively, devices have been provided in the past where hollow projections were included in interspaced arrangements with the hairs forming the brush. Once more, while suited for their intended use, these devices have a tendency of wiping the powder off during the stroke, thus resulting in an uneven application. Furthermore, in order to reduce the imprint or strength of contact between the nozzle ports and the skin most of the prior art devices of the latter kind entailed the use of shortened nozzles extending only partly into the brush filaments, thus resulting in deposits of the material dispensed at a point above the root of the hairs. Furthermore these foregoing devices included stiff dispensing nozzles of uniform width which because of structural requirements would present rigid edges at the end thus making any contact uncomfortable. In addition blunt dispensers of this kind were insufficient in their ability to penetrate the hair, thus tending to smooth the hair down rather than to separate it.